Fanon:March Hare
The March Hare is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. In Storybrooke, he is known as Marc Haigha, and owns The Rabbit Hole. He is portrayed by Damian Lewis. Biography Background In Wonderland, the March Hare is responsible for the death of Jefferson's wife Priscilla. After the Queen of Hearts leaves Wonderland, the March Hare comes under threat by the underground rebellion, so he plans to become the King of Hearts. Enlisting help from Jefferson, the March Hare tracks down the Cheshire Cat and takes some of his blood, which can turn people invisible. As part of his deal with Jefferson, the March Hare uses the remainder of the Cheshire Cat's blood to open a portal to the Enchanted Forest so that Jefferson can reunite with his daughter. However, Jefferson and the March Hare arrive just as the Dark Curse consumes the Enchanted Forest, and they are both taken to Storybrooke. Season 8 In Storybrooke, "Marc Haigha" owns The Rabbit Hole. When one of his employees, Violet Morgan, is found murdered outside The Rabbit Hole, the March Hare is among those questioned by Sheriff August Booth. The March Hare implies that Henry may have had something to do with it, before suggesting that they speak to Violet's father Sir Morgan. When Rose starts investigating The Rabbit Hole, the March Hare sends the Minotaur after her. After Rose is saved by Tiger Lily and the Minotaur is defeated, Tiger Lily is found dead outside The Rabbit Hole. Again, the March Hare feigns ignorance, but Rose realizes that the March Hare is responsible for the murders and tells August. Meanwhile, the March Hare - having ripped out Maleficent's heart - orders Maleficent to have Briar Rose recruit numerous villains from outside Storybrooke and bring them to town. Eventually, August and Rose break into The Rabbit Hole to defeat the March Hare, but he ingests some of the Cheshire Cat's blood, which allows him to turn invisible and takes them both by surprise. He rips out August's and Rose's hearts, before forcing them to return to their homes and attack their families. Later, the March Hare invades the castle of Arendelle and steals Elsa's ice magic, containing it in a crystal ball. As Hansel and Will sneak into The Rabbit Hole, the March Hare places the magic-filled crystal ball on a chair which blocks the office door, so that when Hansel forces the door open, the crystal ball falls off the chair and shatters on the floor, releasing the ice magic which freezes and destroys the entirety of The Rabbit Hole, along with everyone inside. Trivia *He is based on the March Hare from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. Behind the Scenes *The surname of his Storybrooke alias - "Haigha" - is what the Hare is called in Through the Looking-Glass. Appearances Season 8= *'S8, E01:' "Lend Her Grace" *'S8, E05:' "The Northern Witch" *'S8, E06:' "The March Hare" *'S8, E07:' "Shattered" |-|Books= *'Bk 3:' "Out of the Past" - Tea Party in March Category:Fanon created by MadArcher98 Category:Fanon:Characters Category:Fanon:Sorcerers Category:Fanon:Storybrooke characters Category:Fanon:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Category:Fanon:Through the Looking-Glass